Freedom Falcons
by Miss-Japanese Dreams
Summary: What if there were more duplicates? And what if Freedom Falcons was one massive experiment for duplicates? And what if Charlie had promised to ruin the lives of Diamond Dogs for the girls? And what if they knew about the wormhole that brought the four surviving members to the alternate world? And they created it? *duhn-duhn-duhaaa!* Kayleigh: Shut up... that's an order...


Holly One: Kayleigh Rico Miller-Theme: Blood Right

I looked out at the stars. Men are surrounding me. Three with Makarov pistols to my head, and five others talking. I looked at one man and mouthed "Fuck you.". He shouted to his other comrades, and they barked a laugh. That made me growl. Russian men are jerks. Zero was right.

"Let me go!" I screamed, struggling against the rope tied around my wrists. One man held me down. I got a mouthful of Afghan sand. I stare back up at stars finding the North star, and the constellations that Jordan taught me. A tear crept down my cheek.

"God damn it, Jordan! You take those girls to safety or I'll slit your damn throat!" I screamed at the stars. The five came back over, and told the man something. He backed off.

"You're coming with us kid," one said. I saw a glimpse of some-fucking ass of a traitor! Sean! You fucker!

"Fucking traitor! Think of all of us you betrayed!" I screamed at him.

"Well, Jordan didn't dig me, so fuck you bitch." he replied grinning like an asshole.

"She liked you as a friend, and you turned your back on her!"

"I turned on her? You think I'm not doing this for a cause!"

"Filthy Russian dog!" I got up, and grabbed my knife. One other stopped me.

"Kid, that's enough. He knew your father, codenamed Quasar Adder. We killed him just to get answers about what CSIS was planning for us." The same man from before, wearing a red beret said. "We will do the same with you. We knew why you'd run away. You wanted to find your father, but saw him dead in one of our camps. How'd you get so good anyway? Dad train you? Did daddy love you so much? Or was it his bosses who did? A female Alex Rider."

"I am _not_ manipulated by anyone. Did anyone not tell you I am Zero's creation?!" I screamed. "No one commands me around! Besides, what use am I? I know nothing!"

"Your second in command of Freedom Falcons, dumbass! It's a terrible name too. You must have chose it." Sean sneered.

"Uh hello? Asswipe, I'm a fucking Corporal. And I made Jordan a Sergeant, on top she chose it. But I don't care about ranks. What I fucking care about is getting out of this hell hole!" I fired back. One Russian asswipe smoked me in the face.

"So, it's going to be like this, eh. Well I'm going hunting for folk who are dear to you Holly. I'll kill them all!" Sean snapped.

"Yeah right, you can't even stand the thought of killing Jordan, You bastard." I spat. I saw a man on a white horse, galloping below us. "Who's he?"

"Ha! It's the GRU soldier-" He paused spinning as a bang went through the air. The beret and Sean took me into this heavily armoured truck. I saw him stopping and giving me a sad look, then riding off…

"What a pussy cat!" cried Sean. "Well I'm off! See ya around Holly!" Panicked, I watched Sean hop in a jeep and head north.

"Jordan… please guard them with your life." I whispered to the stars. I didn't sleep, I was crying to hard, and talking to the stars too much. No! Zero said crying was a weakness. Gosh, the more I'm far from blood shed the more I become like a damn child! Oh please Abby and Jessica come for me! Save your commander!

Jordan Two: Twinkle Little Stars

"Come girls it's late, we can set camp here." I instructed. "Madison be quick, and don't worry about Holly. This is quite normal dear," Blue eyes stared at me then at the stars.

"But what if they hurt her?" asked Madison with tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"Oh, Maddie you know your cousin. She can handle this." I told her, bringing her into a comforting hug. "Shh,shh now sweetheart, no need for tears."

"But what will they do?" She asked.

"Interrogation?" blurted Jackie, Kaz's duplicate.

"Maybe. Enough of this topic, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." I scolded.

"Ok then boss I'll make a fire then." muttered Jackie.

Once Jackie started the fire, and we caught a bird we all laid out sleeping bags. Madison curled up near me and pulled out her cousin's journal.

"Jordan?" she asked me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"What are Skulls? Whos Big Boss? And whats Diamond Dogs?"

"Umm… Where did you hear about that?" I questioned.

"You answer me first."

"Ok then. Skulls I hear are evil monsters. Big Boss is someone's mean boss. And Diamond Dogs is a mining company with Big Boss in charge." I informed her.

"So Holly is a evil monster?!" She cried.

"I never said that. Now you answer my question. Where did you hear all that?"

She passed me Holly's journal, and could barely read the first lines without wanting to burn it.

 _One: The spy_

 _Today is the day we run away. I have the other L'enfant Terrible duplicates with me. Samantha, Jackie, and Bella. I hope that my closest friend, Jordan, and my cousin don't find out about this. My name is Kayleigh Rico Miller, Kazuhira's prototype duplicate. I was hidden from the rest, rest for training. Oh I'm so so sorry Jordan but please forgive me!_

I handed the book back to Maddie as she started crying again.

"Jordan?" she sobbed, "Will we find Holly again?"

"I know we will. I just hope we don't find any bullies with her." I told her.

"If I saw what you saw, boss. She's out to kill them." Bella said.

"Madison come here dear." I called in a soft tone. "Do you remember me and Holly's favourite song when we were star gazing."

"Yes, I do Jordan." Madison said curling up beside me. "It was twinkle twinkle little star, right?"

"That's correct Maddie." I told her wrapping my arms around her. "Can you sing it for us?"

"Sure, but Jordan, what are those lights in the distance?" she asked.

"They're stars Maddison." I told her confused.

"Umm. Jordan I think those aren't stars!" Bella exclaimed, pointing toward the south.

"If I'm not mistaken I do believe thats an armored vehicle." said Samantha. I turned to face the south to see indeed an armored vehicle coming towards us. A russian GAZ-Tiger approached us and came to a stop a couple good feet away. Out hopped four armed men and one smaller soldier also armed.

"Jordan! Stand down men! Jordan!" the soldier shouted at me. "Jordan! It's me Sean!"

"Girls, when I say run I need you to bolt. Understand?" I told them in a whisper.

"Jordan, please come with us. We've got Holly." Sean said approaching us with his hands up.

"Stay back!" I cried, and Sean stopped with a look of hurt on his face.

"Where is Holly!?" Madison demanded.

" Exactically!" Alexis shouted.

"Holly's...uh how do I put this? She's not herself." Sean explained nervously. "She's calling herself Kayleigh Rico Miller."

"Wait, like that duplicate. Kayleigh Rico Miller, the first Kazuhira Miller duplicate. Are you telling me!?-" Samantha asked.

"Yes, Holly from cadets did die, but they used her form for a form for her." Sean said. "She mutters about how she was a prototype, and Jackie replaced her. Right now she's identical to Miller, but young and female. Light bugs her eyes, she has a uniform like him. Brown tinted Aviators, and look she's out in the world. Jordan she can't-" A voice came over his radio.

 _Holy shit! She's out! She's gonna kill everyone, Sean bring them back, make her remember what-AHHH!_

We all froze, this wasn't the Holly I knew. Sean spoke worriedly in Russian though it, but no reply.


End file.
